


It's Adorable

by Seidraikiri



Series: Way-finder duo [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Maui x Moana, Part 2 of the flustered series, The song You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: He did call her adorable after all. He couldn't deny it. She was adorable."I see what's happening here. You're face to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel... It's Adorable!!"





	

||

"Hey Maui?" Moana grumbled as she picked up the shells Maui dropped, they were picking up shells. They couldn't really do anything anyway. They were bored. Very bored.

"Yeah Curly?"

Moana stood in front of the demi-god. "Remember that time you called me adorable? Did you mean it?" 

Maui's eyes widened, his cheeks tinted pink. Did he ever say that... 'You did.' Mini Maui nodded. He glared at his mini self. Why did he always have to be right?

"Ah, what are you talking about kid. I never called you adorable."

Moana shook her head, "You did. I remember that song... I'm welcome? Say Welcome?—"

"—You're Welcome?"

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "You could sing it again. And I'd love to hear you're voice. Your actually a good singer." 

Maui raised his eyebrow. "Of course I am." he grinned cheekily, he was Maui, the demi-god of the wind and sea and hero to all!

Moana snorted. Buttering him up always did the trick. "Now, Maui. Shape shifter, demi-god of the wind and sea. Will you honor me by singing—"

"How many times do I have to repeat this Curly. It's 'Maui. Shape shifter, demi-god of the wind and sea! Hero to all!"

 

She rolled her eyes, of course she forgot on purpose. "Fine, just sing now. I know I'm right."

Maui blushed, "About what?" The 'princess' groaned. "About you," she pointed at him dramatically, "Calling me adorable!"

Maui groaned mentally in mortification, it wasn't time for her to find out about... That.

 

Mini Maui laughed, 'It's time, you can't hide you're feelings forever.' 

 

Maui scowled inwardly. "Fine Curly. Here it goes."

 

"I see what's happening here. You're face to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel... It's adorable..."

 

He did SAY IT!

 

He really did call her adorable! Well the moment he saw her, he was thinking that. He couldn't deny it... Could he.

No, he couldn't. He can't and he shan't.

 

Moana jumped up, a face red. "You did call me adorable...!!"

 

"Ah... Well."

The curly haired girl's blush deepened. "Did you... Ah mean it?"

Maui slapped himself. What was he going to SAY now!?

"Well, I can't deny it. You are adorable. When I first saw you. You were— and still are! Adorable. You are so adorable sometimes I just want to..." he trailed off.

"Want to what?"

Maui coughed and spluttered. "Nothing! Nothing! I don't want to kiss you or anything!"

Moana blushed, the tips of her adorable ears red. 

"You want to kiss me?"

"If you want to! May we? Can we? We may? Me we?" He mumbled embarrassedly.

She chuckled. "I dunno, you have to admit that you called me adorable first."

Maui groaned, nothing ever came easy anyway.

"I did! You're adorable!" he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Why? Because he loved her, and she... Was adorable!

||||

*Cackles* Can you tell I love having Both of them in awkward positions or moments? Well if you didn't know. Then I DO!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy! MauixMoana is so cute eh? XD
> 
> So how was it? *throws fluff everywhere*


End file.
